In retail sales, the display of items is of extreme importance. Many purchases are so-called impulse purchases where attractive packaging and placement of the item in a position where potential purchasers will see the item will result in a sale. Convenient, attractive display racks play an important role in such impulse purchases as well as for conventional purchases. In displaying items, row after row of display shelves, as in a typical grocery store is effective for certain types of sales. Such displays, however are inefficient and expensive for impulse purchase items. Displays for impulse items are preferably individual or small displays of a group of related items which can be easily placed in a conspicuous location. The displays preferably expose the item in order to attract attention. Examples of display for impulse items are the magazine and candy displays employed at a typical food store adjacent the cashiers. As the sales methods for impulse items have developed, display racks have evolved to include adjustable as well as customized display racks for a wide variety of individual items. Certain impulse sales items while adaptable to packaging for hanging displays are more readily displayed in bulk in open containers such as baskets. Such baskets can be placed at aisle ends, near islands and other open areas to increase the effective display area of a store. The design of display racks for impulse sales items such as carded or individual goods typically comprises a metal wire frame. Such display racks while relatively light in weight are difficult to transport and store due to their bulky nature. Shipping of such display racks is also hindered by their size.